


Lost Heart

by boffinhatwithapipeYuekagami



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Insanity, Other, References to Depression, Sad and Beautiful, Sadness, institution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6897898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boffinhatwithapipeYuekagami/pseuds/boffinhatwithapipeYuekagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment you walked inside the room, I knew something would turn out good from you. You were the fire that sparked the dying flame. But I did not know that you would let raindrops kiss your bonfire just to let mine blaze under the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Heart

**Author's Note:**

> See end for notes please

_The moment you walked inside the room, I knew something would turn out good from you. You were the fire that sparked the dying flame. But I did not know that you would let  raindrops kiss your bonfire just to let mine blaze under the night._

 

 

You entered yourself in a Land of the Forgotten where your remains had already lain for centuries. No one dared to venture into your land for the fear of being trapped and fading in the limelight. So you seek the solace of solitude. Confined yourself in your territory. Painted your skies of sadness and apathy. Forgot the existence of a different kind of land in contrast of your own. You turned yourself into your own land. 

For the first few years, you were thriving so steadily. You eat. You bathe. You breath. You live. But biology caught up with you, crumbling your delusions of lifetime solitary confinement. People were made to be with people. The empty space in your vast land started to haunt you. 

You were alone. You were so alone. Your voice echoed when you speak. Your footsteps was the only sound from any living thing moving. The wind howling began to delight you because at least it made you feel less alone, even just for a while. 

But the sand, they were too rough against your skin. The sun scorching hot against your face. The land so devoid of something.

You got scared. You got scared that you would die like this:  _alone, lonely._

As to why you continued to live in there when there was a thought at the back of your mind screaming for you to leave, was beyond you. It was beyond me too. 

So I found you. I found you sitting on the ground, staring at the sky for  reasons that I could not ever comprehend. 

 

Your eyes were the prettiest. Earth combined with gold, swirling mix of innocence and the word beautiful. And yet, sadness still lingered on every blink. On every heave of your chest, there was an ache. There was a stutter of your resounding heartbeat as if you were willing yourself to stop living.

“Do you ever think that life bore the hell out of you?” You asked me out of the blue one time, your eyes still trained above. 

I did not answer you. Instead, I gave you flowers just to see if you would take them. A mere touch of the boundaries of our land. 

You gaze was held by the flower and took them nonetheless. Then you situated them near your chest, next to your fleeting heartbeat. You closed your eyes once again, your face slowly tilting upwards. Upon the opening of your eyes, I knew for once, this conversation was already over. 

 

____

 

Sadness, it seemed, was not the right term for you. I could catch you smiling at the butterflies fluttering around the garden. And yet, most of the time, I would see you sitting on the ground, your face staring at the sky. I never did ask you what you were looking. It seemed like it was your business. It was your own agenda. 

But still, you looking so forlorn, so alone, so  _forgotten,_ I could not help myself but to sit with you and stare at the same sky you were staring, wondering if I could help you find the answers you were looking for. 

 

___

 

Some days, I could not see you. I was off to my own land. A land of tears, unexplained forces. If yours was barren vast land, mine was a land filled with  _everything._ It was  filled of everything that everything became a bad thing. Organisation was hard. Thinking was hard. Breathing was hard.  _Living was hard._

And all the while, I was trying to find the solitude; a peace in the midst of the storm. A calm.

I thought of you: your hair dancing with the wind and your face illuminated by the sun. With you in my thoughts, everything fell back into place. 

 

____

 

Our thoughts seemed to be addled by countless of forces that some days, I would find you sleeping on the bench. You seemed to sleep at such schedules of oddity that I found myself  trying to make it the normal. I knew your schedule by then. Mondays to Wednesdays were your sky days. Thursday and Fridays were your off days (I could not see you at all in the premises). And when you came back, Saturdays and Sundays were your sleepy tired days. I always try to sneak out a blanket to drape over your form and sit beside you. 

How easy it was to make something normal but not ourselves.

 

____

 

It was a Saturday and you were propped on a tree. You were sitting under the shade. on top of a lush grass. I walked towards you and found you with your eyes closed, assuming you  were asleep. Eye bags began to form under your eyes that I worry if something was happening against the favour of your body.

Draping the blanket over, I sat next to you and hear your slow intake and release of air, reminding myself that behind these walls and everything that was happening in our body, you  were alive. You were alive. 

In time with your slow breathing, I began to drift in my own dreamland. My eyes slowly closing and I could just barely register your contented sigh. That made me smile. 

_You did not know this yet but you were so alive._

 

_____

 

“It was you who was giving me blankets.” 

I jumped at the sound of your croaked voice. The sun was slowly sinking, painting the sky a different hue. As if your body clock worked its miracle, you woke up just in time for all of us to go back. 

“Thank you for your kindness.”

God, if there was a God, you were the first right thing He had done.

“Don’t mention it.” I smiled. We both stayed on our place, not daring to move, not daring to disrupt the serenity that had fallen. You stared at the sky and this time, instead of holding  your gaze towards it, you locked your gaze towards me, for the first time, and you smiled. 

I had not seen you smile. I did not know about your dimples. You were so beautiful. 

And if the day was not even perfect by then, you adjusted yourself so you could lay your head on my shoulder and continue sleeping. 

The ladies did not like that we stayed outside after the sun had gone down. Needless to say, few hours with you was better than being trapped in a war I did not sign up for. 

 

____

 

I found you at the same spot the next morning. You were staring at the sky again but on your hand was small flower that you plucked out of the garden. 

Walking towards you, I could feel my heartbeat going fast. My skin was tingling and screaming for you. My brain was trying to get hold more from you. More, they said. More. 

And I appeased them. I talked to you. Although most of the time, you stared at the sky, searching for answers, the question still a mystery, you still had time to look at me and talk  about almost everything. 

The flower you gave me was on my bed. I sleep with it every night. 

 

___

 

For days, we continued to talk. Days began to turn into weeks. And weeks turned into months. I could not explain to you what was happening but you became this centerpiece inside my head. When you were around, everything just falls back into place. 

And we shared things we had not shared before. You told me you had not had a friend before and that I was the first. 

We laughed and smiled whenever we talk. I was at peace when we talk.

Your mouth was curved, sculpted with deft hands made to form beauty. Your words seemed to be crafted by poets of old to tell about good things. You were so alive and so whole. 

But your eyes seemed to tell a different story. Your eyes were still longing, searching for the answers up on the skies. Searching for something that could be the last piece of the jigsaw  puzzle. 

Then I focused on your words. Your words that were crafted to form such good sounds. Too crafted that I doubted if they were genuine or not. Too rehearsed. Too  _perfect._

The contrast of your being seemed to boggle my head that what turned to be my symbol of serenity, became the root of the chaos. 

 

____

 

It was hard. Living a life like this. I had been confined inside this room for days now. I had bashed my head on the wall, my temple oozing with crimson blood. But still, in my addled  head, I wanted to see you. I wanted to talk to you. Try to make you the symbol of peace again. 

“What day is it?” I asked the lady nursing my wound. 

“Wednesday.” She answered. “Why?” Then she asked. 

“Can I go out?”

“Not yet. Tomorrow you will.”

“But I MUST go out now. I need air.” 

“The Doctor’s order says you shall not.” 

“I NEED to go out.” I firmly shouted, my voice racing one octave higher. “Please.” I whispered the last word, hoping that my outburst could be diminished by my plea. 

The lady gave me a hard look but nonetheless gave way. I could not harm anyone aside from myself. 

“Okay. But just for two hours, okay? After that, you are in again.” 

Sometimes, I like this lady. 

So off I went to find you sitting on a completely different spot. You were sitting near the fountain. I was so relieved to see you that my heart did something it never did before. Slowly, I crept to you and decided that I would surprise you. 

But instead, I was the one surprised. 

What were you doing back then? Digging dirt? And why were you blotched face crying? And why did you have the scars on your arms?

“Hey.” I touched your shoulder. And you turned around, your eyes displaying something I had not seen before. An emotion of some kind, but not pleasant. It was a kind of emotion that made my stomach feel ill. 

_I suddenly wish you could not feel again._

“Are you okay?” I asked you. You grabbed my hand and guided me towards the mini forest. You sat me at the back of closely lined trees. Then you looked around as if to see if someone was watching us, cataloging our every state. You should have been used to it by now. 

Then you sat on the ground and began to sob. The sound of your sobs echoed through your land and reached even to mine. And I could feel my heart slowly break into pieces as I  watched you in pain. Reluctantly, I hugged you and cradled you softly, whispering that I am here. Because what more could I say? That everything would be alright? A lie too good to even fool gullible people like us. 

“I am so tired. I want to get out. I want to-” You whispered at me. I could see your anger and hopelessness seeping through your cracks, oozing on your land. But it did not make your  territory less lonely. It made you even more so, for a reason that I could not comprehend. 

“Don’t. Please. I am your friend. We go through this together.” I pleaded to you, trying to reason out what I could not completely understand. But you just shook your head and touched my face. 

“YOU are going to get through this. You are one of the most amazing person I have ever met and I know you are only few steps away from here.” You kissed my bandaged forehead. 

“You have so much within you that I cannot comprehend all of it.” You kissed my left eye.

“You have a gift to make the world a better place.” You kissed my right eye. 

“I want you to make the world a better place.” You kissed my nose, your lips hovering on my own. I could feel your breath coming out of your mouth. 

“Goodbye, my friend.” And you stood up.

But quickly, I grabbed your hand and dragged you back on the ground. You looked at me with those sad eyes. And I did not want you to leave. I wanted you here. 

**_I wanted you._ **

“Please be happy. Make the place we left a better place when you go back.” You whispered, your lips barely inches from mine. I could kiss you. I could kiss you right now. But for all the mysteries of the universe, I did not make the first move. I waited for you. 

_This is your option. This is your choice._

Then you said it to me. “I love you.” You kissed my lips. Then you stood up quickly, not letting me get hold of you and ran off. I tried to ran after you but your lady quickly told me that  you requested rest. 

I had not told you that I love you too. 

 

_____

 

I tried to find you the next day. You were not there. 

The next day after that, you were not there too. 

“What day is it?” I asked the lady.

“Sunday.”

All I had seen were empty places with your ghost occupying them. 

 

____

 

That night, there was a commotion outside. Someone told me that someone died. Someone also told me that the medicines killed that someone. Someone told me that that someone  killed themselves. 

I desperately wanted to believe that it was not you. I wanted to reminisce the memory of your departure as a mere see you later and not a permanent goodbye. That your lips would  again taste mine and we would live outside these walls. That somewhere in the future, the two of us would create a family. That there was even a future.

But I was proven wrong. The Land of the Forgotten became the land of the Dead. And the Land of Chaos began to have everything disappear. Land of Chaos became the Land of the  forgotten. 

 

___

 

_wake up._

_come on._

_wake up._

_stare at the sky._

_find your answer_

_come back._

_i still have to give you flowers._

 

_I love you._

_I did not even know your whole name._

_I love you too._

 

_____

 

The crisp leaves of autumn became my welcome sound in the outside world. The blazing sound of car horns became familiar to my ears once again. The life of normalcy became my new normal. And although I could feel my land going back to its chaotic then barren state, those episodes became fewer. It became like a distant dream to me. A nightmare of some sort. I  became the normal we had hoped to be. But still, my memories of you lingered in my head, haunting me every night as I try to answer all my questions. 

I tried to understand why you had done what you had done. I wanted to desperately know your reasons. In some ways, I think I had understood too. But it was not enough to satiate the aching pain of your goodbye. 

Life goes on, I fear. I also fear how quickly I had adapted to this normal. To this world’s normal. 

Every so often though, I would stare up at the sky, trying to find whatever you were trying to find back then in hopes of finishing what you had started. But the sky did not speak to me  nor it helped to enlighten me. Instead, I was dragged back to your land and I continued to stare at the clouds on my free time. Each time I look up, all I see was a question of why.  And the whisper of the wind carrying your voice towards me. 

I was still lost in my land. But what was a wandering of the mind quickly turned into the wandering of the heart, getting lost in the maze of life, trying to reason, trying to answer, trying  to understand why was it broken in the first place. 

I was a lost heart trying to find my way home. But my home was gone under a storm’s wrath. All that was left was the shadow of the wreckage haunting and taunting me of the good  past and the possibility of the future I would never experience with you. 

 

_

_The moment you walked inside the room, I knew something would turn out good from you. You were the fire that sparked the dying flame. But I did not know that you would let  raindrops kiss your bonfire just to let mine blaze. You sacrificed yourself for my own flame to grow stronger. But you did not consider an important part- You were the fire that sparked the  dying flame. Without you, my flame slowly fizzled out, until what was left were the ashes of a forgotten identity and the reek of an after fire smoke slowly disappearing into thin air, as if the burning warmth of the fire never existed._

**Author's Note:**

> Who is death and who is life? Who can say which is which? Who can tell you the worth and value of someone, other than your own voice? Despite the brief time of being together, some people leave a mark far more apparent than the ones who stayed longer, for it is not time that measures the impact of someone in your life. It is the memories. And no matter what you do, the memories remain to haunt you even in your most pleasant dreams and save you from the perdition of a destructive nightmare. 
> 
> Sleeping tight and sweet dreams are never options in someone who has a lost heart. 
> 
> Are you going to find yours?


End file.
